


Ta-daaaaa

by Guns_and_Ships



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guns_and_Ships/pseuds/Guns_and_Ships
Summary: Nicholas Angel meets what he believes to be his end.





	1. Nicholas Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Just my ideas for filling in the missing scenes in the movie.

Nicholas Angel escaped the underground crypt of the castle, full of too many skeletons to count.

He sees a wall of NWA members surrounding him.

He sees his partner directly in front of him, holding the same dead expression as the rest.

His heart sinks.

“Danny, no...”

Angel feels the knife in his chest before he sees it.

All he can focus on is his best friend’s unfaltering, emotionless face in front of him.

Danny’s brown eyes never waver.

He looks down at the protruding knife, wondering why the handle was on the right side of his   
chest, when the intense pain he felt was on his left.

Sergeant Angel grows weak, feels his knees hit concrete.

His neck is still craned up, looking at his partner’s stoic expression.

Were Danny’s eyes...glistening? He couldn’t tell.

He closes his eyes, lets himself go limp.

He feels someone pick him up, seeming to be very careful about handling him.

He feels the movement of a chest against his head, breathing heavily.

He hears voices. Joyous laughter.

“Well done, Danny! You can’t begin to understand how proud I am of you, son.”

The breathing under Angel’s head seemed to hitch ever so slightly. The voice above him   
speaks, deadpan, unfeeling.

“Did what I had to, din’t I?”

He feels someone clap their hand on Danny’s shoulder, laughing and smiling all the while.

He’s gently rocked by feet beginning a slow trek.

The voices become distant.

He starts to feel himself go limp in Danny’s arms.

He hears the crunching of leaves on the ground, the brisk wind whistling by his ears.

He’s quietly grateful he closed his eyes when he collapsed.

He loses consciousness.

The next thing he knows, he feels the boot of a car opening in front of him, letting moonlight in.

He opens his eyes slowly, looking at a figure in front of him with confusion.

He hears Danny’s voice, feeble and quiet.

“...ta-da.”


	2. Danny Butterman

Danny had the plan all laid out in his head.

 

If he could perfectly execute it, Nicholas could get away, get out, safely.

 

Only one part of his plan was out of his control, and of course, it was the most important part.

 

Nicholas needed to have his notepad on him, and Danny had to know where.

 

Sure, he’d planted it on Nicholas back at the hotel, but he may have taken it out or moved it or -

 

He seemed to keep his cool upon arrival at the NWA meeting, the moon glowing brightly above.

 

He knew his place, and what he had to do.

 

When the Alliance had Angel cornered, step in and deliver the final blow.

 

And he did just that.

 

He saw the knife in his partner’s chest before he felt his hand relinquish its handle.

 

He saw Nicholas’s blue eyes lock with his own.

 

Danny let his face be slack, showed no emotion.

 

He couldn’t look away, couldn’t avoid the hurt and anguished look Nicholas had.

 

He tried to hide the small tears forming in his eyes.

 

He half-wondered if his plan had failed, if he’d actually - 

 

He watched Angel crumple down, close his eyes.

 

Danny went numb.

 

He couldn’t process what he’d seen, what he’d done.

 

He felt himself cradle Nicholas, picking him up, placing his head on his chest.

 

His father’s voice snapped him back to reality.

 

“...how proud I am of you, son.”

 

Danny’s throat caught, his breathing changed. 

 

He hid it quickly, feeling his face was just as expressionless as it was minutes before.

 

“Did what I had to, din’t I?”

 

He realized his voice was deadpan only after he spoke.

 

He wasn’t surprised in the least.

 

He felt Mrs. Cooper clap her hand on his shoulder, laughing and smiling at him.

 

_ She looked so proud. _

 

Danny began his trek back to Nicholas’s car.

 

He quickly looked down at his partner, looking for any indication he was okay.

 

The spray of ketchup had been effective; more than half of Nicholas’s shirt was covered.

 

The knife was still protruding from his chest, scaring Danny more than anything else had.

 

That is, until he felt Angel getting heavier, saw his breathing slow.

 

Danny quietly panicked - he’d fucked it up somehow, he knew it.

 

He felt tears well back up in his eyes.

 

_ No. He wouldn’t let himself break. Not yet. _

 

There was only one thing left to do.

 

He opened the boot of his car, and gently laid Angel inside.

 

He drove out to the edge of Sandford, mentally screaming all the way.

 

He opened his car’s boot once he reached the edge of town, revealing Angel steadily breathing.

 

He watched his best friend slowly open his eyes, looking puzzled and afraid.

 

He held the opened ketchup packet in his hand.

 

“...ta-da.”


End file.
